A Friend
by TheMagicalLuckymare
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] Just a weird little story of Navine in the EG world. She only went into the city to get food. She stayed in the city because of the people around her as they try to help her. One girl in particular hears her and wants to care for her. (Only friend-shipping here, no romance!) Rated K plus because I'm not sure if anything in this story is adult. Other than petty theft.


**A Friend**

Beyond the magic mirror stood a world where bipedal creatures roamed. They had fingers, toes and thumbs, but they were intelligent and emotional. On one side of the mirror, they were ponies; in this side of the mirror, they were humans.

This was the humanized county of Equestria. In the city of Canterlot, many people walked about and decided on what they were to do. Most of them were in school, while some of the population were adults. Everyone had different-colored skin, so there was no discrimination between each of them. They also had a crazy array of hair colors; some had one color, others had two, and one even had a rainbow of colors on her head. In this world, everyone tried to be friends with one another, no matter how difficult it was.

Only one girl didn't have anyone to rely on, however. She was an orphan, a girl who seemingly came out of nowhere. She claimed she was raised in a forest, but there was no proof other than the array of leaves and twigs in her curly hair. She also couldn't talk or communicate with anyone, only shaking her head to get the green out of her cornflower blue hair. The aqua parts near her forehead and the bottom of her hair were discolored into a darker aqua color instead of a lighter one; she had lived outside of humanity for so long that she didn't know what a shower or clean clothing were. She was an outcast, and she was okay with being alone.

But it didn't seem like anyone else wanted her to be alone.

As she walked the streets in her small and dirty clothing, she looked down and sighed. She wasn't sure why she was in the city, really. She knew she had to get food from somewhere instead of eating grass and flowers for the rest of her life. She walked past a few buildings, looking inside each window to see other people enjoying themselves. There were some talking to others, some sharing drinks, and some with babies who were getting tables. She sighed, unsure why she didn't have a human family. She was raised by animals, and she was no different from them.

When she turned to continue on, she suddenly bumped into someone much bigger than her. She fell backwards, landing on her bottom. Her dark blue eyes were closed, her Navy skin scraping against the concrete.

"Are you alright?" She heard a voice say.

She opened her eyes and saw a light brown-skinned person with shaggy brown hair. He wore a bowtie around his neck and wore a long, brown trench coat. His blue dress pants helped the hour glass on his coat become apparent.

She saw him hold out a hand towards her as the strange person continued in an accent, "I apologize. I should watch where I'm walking, but unfortunately I was fiddling with my device. Can I assist you?"

She shook her head silently, keeping her hand on the ground. She stared pensively at the hand for a bit before she hesitantly rose her right hand, taking the adult's hand. He hoisted her up, finding it relatively easy to pick her up because of her weight.

When she got on her feet, he asked her again if she needed any help. She shook her head and ran off, not waiting for the adult to do anything else.

She continued on her journey, her head up high and her stomach growling. She was unsure why she couldn't steal anything; she knew she needed food to live, but at the same time she was too adamant to ask anyone for help. She was going to find something eventually, she figured. So she kept walking, but with every 30 steps she started to feel faint. She couldn't understand why she was feeling as weak as she was; maybe it was because she hadn't eaten in so long. Maybe she really did lack strength. But she persisted, not wanting anyone to notice how much weaker she was getting.

Passing by a grocery store, she noticed there were fruits outside of the shop and nobody to watch over them. She smiled, making sure nobody around her was watching before she hid a small apple in the palm of her hand. Walking past the grocery store, she knew she had gotten away with stealing an apple. She was glad she was lucky enough to get food by stealing it.

She took a bite, trying to savor the fruits of her labor, but she couldn't help but think about the guy who had helped her up earlier. Sure, he had bumped into her, but why did he want to help her so much? She shrugged it off, unable to comprehend anyone in the city.

"Hey!" a female voice called out from the candy shop up ahead. The girl froze in her place with the apple in her mouth. She grumbled to herself a sound that couldn't be understood by anyone else around her, and she dropped the apple into her hand.

She looked at the woman, noticing that she had two colors in her slightly curly hair. Magenta and Navy blue didn't invade over each other like other people's hair did, but instead they were in two separate neat sections on her head. Her pale yellow skin complimented the two colors well, and her dress was the color of the candy piece in her hair.

"You look really bad. Are you okay?" The woman asked, looking at the frozen little girl.

The girl nodded her head. She didn't want anyone to be involved with her, nor did she want to start with the sympathy games like some people had been doing. She didn't want attention or company or anything. All she wanted was to survive.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, don't you need a bath?" The woman persisted.

The girl shook her head. If she could speak, she would say that she was fine. But, she couldn't, so all she could do was shake her head and run away.

So she crossed the street, bolting her way past anyone else who tried to communicate with her until she accidentally bumped into someone else.

Spring yellow was the first color the girl saw out of this other girl. She seemed to be around her age, as her eyes found dark teal irises. The girl's pink, wavy hair covered up both of her ears, but the butterfly clip in her hair ensured her hair didn't cover one of her eyes. She wore a white tank top and a green skirt that had a dark pink medium butterfly, a light pink larger butterfly, and a white smaller butterfly. Her boots were light green with magenta on the top, and white polka-dots lessened the intensity of the magenta portion.

"I-I-I... I'm sorry!" the yellow girl squeaked in a low whisper.

The Navy girl tilted her head. Was she shy? Was she like her, in a way?

Noticing a yellow backpack on the ground, she picked it up. Seeing the three similar butterflies, she handed it out to the shy girl.

"Oh, my... Th-th-thank you..." The girl could barely understand what the pink-haired girl said, but she understood the thank you right away.

The girl muttered something that could only be understood by her deer mother, but the yellow girl's eyes lit up when she heard it herself.

"You can speak in animal languages?" The yellow girl sat up on her knees, a smile beginning to beam on her face.

The girl nodded. _"Yeah, how do you know?"_ She grumbled in the only tongue she knew best, and the one that the other girl could apparently understand as well. She was confused; how could an ordinary human understand her deer gibberish?

"I can speak to animals. I live near the forest, so animals come over to my house all the time and I talk to them." The girl's smile warmed up as she remembered the forest critters that would pass by her house.

She turned back to the blue girl as she grinned, "You can talk to animals, too! That's really cool!"

The girl moved her hands in a way that meant she was unsure. _"To be honest, I can only talk to the animals."_

"What do you mean?" the other girl asked, tilting her head.

_"I was raised in the forest, so I can only talk to the animals. I never learned how to speak like a normal person would." _She shrugged in her deer language, _"I'm just here because I need food."_

Just then, the other girl had an idea. "Why don't you come with me? I can help you... If you want, that is."

The forest girl couldn't help but smile. She met a girl who talks to animals and she wanted to help her? She thought about it, but she shook her head. She can find food by herself, right?

But as she watched the shy girl's eyes become dim with depression, she regretted her decision. She decided that it wasn't right to let a girl like this become as sad as she was. So, she hurriedly nodded and got up on her feet.

The yellow girl smiled, her cheeks touching her bottom eyelashes before she got up excitedly. She took the dirty girl's hand and smiled, "My name's Fluttershy. What's your name?"

The girl shrugged. She didn't know who she was or anything, and-

_"Good luck... Navine."_

A voice from the distant past came suddenly in her head. What was that voice? Who was that speaking to her? And why did her voice calm her down so much? She closed her eyes and tried to find the face to that voice, but she was unsuccessful.

At least now she knew her name, but how was she to say it? She repeated the name over and over again in her head before she decided to try out her vocal chords.

"Nnn... Nnnnnaa... Naaaaveeeeennnn..." She wasn't sure how to vocalize her name, but she guessed that she got it.

"Navine?" Fluttershy confirmed, and Navine nodded.

The girl smiled before she asked, "So do you want to go to my place? I can help you clean up and we can start taking care of the forest animals. We can take care of the animals together!"

It sounded like a good idea to Navine. With a small nod and a smile, Navine accompanied Fluttershy to her home, where they took care of the forest animals and learned about things.

'_Maybe... Maybe having a friend is important after all._'

* * *

><p>(AC) So that's the end of that long (I guess) one-shot. It's just a thing with young OC and young Fluttershy in EG.

Yeah, I know I can't do any of the characters. But that's because I don't really watch the show, and I saw EG last year, I think. And I know Fluttershy is the shy one, but I don't know if she would become excited over someone who can talk to animals. Because I know she gets excited over baby dragons.

But yeah. I hope you like it, I guess.

By the way, I am working on Chapter 2 of my OC's back-story. Expect me to update it by next week. I'm just running out of ideas of the calm before I introduce peril.

And I know what most of you are going to say: "Oh, it's an orphan, oh those are the worst OCs!" But if you look into my other story, you'd see that she really isn't an orphan and she's just trying to fit in. So hopefully you understand that I'm still working on developing my OC c:

So have a wonderful day as I continue to write Chapter 2 of _The Everfree Chronicles_.


End file.
